


Stay

by TheHerondalesAreBicons



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, POV Kaz Brekker, POV Third Person, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons
Summary: Kaz begs Inej to stay with him. (Look at the notes, please!)
Relationships: Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Kudos: 26





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I wrote this when I was still reading SoC so there's literally no timeline to this... I think. Idk how to explain this... but then again idek how to explain my own thoughts...
> 
> I know this is bad and chunky but who tf cares?

INEJ  
"Will you just leave me alone? Like I sad before. I'll have you with no armour, or I won't have you at all." Inej exclaimed, turning on her heel to glare at Kaz, who looked taken aback by her sudden outburst. After all, the Wraith never lost control of her emotions. 

The Wraith. Inej hated that nickname. She'd come to get used to it, but deep down, when Kaz called her by her nickname, she felt like he was objectifying her, passing her off as nothing but another useful asset to him. So, now, why was Kaz confessing his love to her?

'Please, Inej. Stay. I need you.' Those were Kaz's words. Inej was compelled to believe that they were nothing more than lies, but the look in Kaz's eyes when he spoke told her otherwise. But, then again, you never knew with Brekker. 

Inej had told Kaz of her plans to sail away from Ketterdam, and the idiot had the audacity to try and stop her. Just when she thought he had decency. The rain pattered down onto the filthy sidewalks of Ketterdam and soaked Inej's coat. She kicked at the puddles of water, scowling. 

"You're my Wraith, I can't-" Kaz began again. 

The use of her nickname sent anger bubbling up inside of Inej. "I'm not yours. I don't belong to anybody. And my name is Inej Ghafa. Use it."

"Inej." Kaz said softly, his raspy voice losing all the harsh undertone. "Inej Ghafa. Please stay. If not for me then for Nina. Jesper. Wylan."

Inej pursed her lips, staring down at the floor and her sodden boots. She'd already said her goodbyes to the others; wrapped them up in bone crushing hugs and even shed a few tears. She'd wanted to do that with Kaz so badly. Inej hadn't forgotten the hardships they'd faced together, the countless of times they'd bested the thieves of Ketterdam. She didn't want to leave that behind. She didn't want to leave Kaz behind. But how could she stay if Kaz was going to act like this? So closed off all the time, refusing to even be touched. 

"You need to let me in, Kaz." Inej said, her voice barely distinguishable over the rain. "I don't want part of you. I want all of you. You don't have to show me the other part of you now, but one day. What good is a soul with no heart?" she lifted her head, meaning to meet Kaz's head. But he seemed suddenly immersed in studying his gloves. 

KAZ  
Kaz wanted Inej. More than words could express. What she was asking wouldn't have seemed like a lot to anyone else, but to him it was like making himself vulnerable and exposed. Able to be hurt. Not that Inej would ever hurt him, but it still seemed like a big thing in Kaz's eyes. He would give anything to Inej. He'd sacrifice his secrets, life, but… just not this. He knew he was a coward. It was just human contact. 

"Alright." Kaz said finally, noting the surprise in Inej's face. He shuddered as he slipped off his glove and extended his hand. 

Inej's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "N-no, Kaz, I- Are you sure?"

"If it means you'll stay, then, yes." Kaz said. Inej took the few long strides that separated them. She stared at Kaz's bare hand, then up at him again. He nodded, fighting not to recoil from her touch as she gently held his hand. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he anticipated. Disgust bubbled somewhere inside him, but he pushed it away and tightened his grip on Inej's hand.

"Can I kiss you?" he breathed. Inej wouldn't have heard him unless they were standing so close. Inej nodded, craning her head upward as an invitation, her eyes sincere and conveying more meaning than words ever could. But, to put it shortly: I love you, Kaz. I love you, which means that we'll take it slow if you want. I'm ready for you. 

Kaz leaned in, his gloved hand on Inej's waist and his ungloved one hanging limply by his side. Inej had both her hands gently poised on Kaz's shoulders, light as a feather. They leaned in, their lips brushing for a few moments. It was barely a kiss, but it counted for them.

"Thankyou." Inej whispered, pulling away. Kaz's eyes travelled over her small, delicate frame. She looked fragile, but inside she was strong and resilient. Her hair had fallen out of her braid, snaking perfectly down her neck as if it had been positioned there. Saints, he loved Inej. More than words could describe.

"No, thank you for being patient with me." Kaz replied, albeit with a bit uncertainty. 

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that the infamous Bastard of the Barrel showed the slightest bit of emotional vulnerability." Inej winked, the ghost of a smile on her lips. Kaz couldn't help but smile back.

"I fear Jesper's being a bad influence on you, Inej." Kaz sighed jokingly. Inej laughed, and Kaz reached out to brush a strand of hair away from her face. She looked thoughtfully at Kaz, as if trying to peel him layer by layer and study all his flaws and perfections.

"Again, thankyou, Kaz. Truly. Thankyou for showing me this one part of you." her voice was genuine and intense, and Kaz knew she meant it. He nodded. Inej extended an arm to Kaz, since he had forgotten his cane at the Slat. They walked back together, two outcasts in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this then I DEMAND that you leave Kudos (pretty please uwu) and comment (constructive criticism is highly appreciated 🤗)


End file.
